Wait, what?
by Scarlet Clown
Summary: "Why hello my fellow butler, Sebastard and my dwarf for a master, how do you do?" "Don't call me that!" Ciel scowled, Sebastian glared and I smiled. This is what happens when you are in a Victorian era with fictional characters. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Elise.**

 **Warnings: Cursing and sass involved.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elise POV**

"Where am I?" I questioned myself. Everything looked so... Old. I stood up and look at myself.

"What th-?!" My body shrunk! Into my 13 year old self! Where the hell did my 23 year old body go?!

And my clothes! These are boys clothes! Wait! Let me just check my...

Okay, I'm still a girl.

Phew.

What about my hair? I raised my hand and touched my hair.

I sulked.

My poor poor hair has been cut off! And after years of growing it out!

Wait! Now's not the time to think about looks! I have to figure out where I am.

I looked out of the alley I was in. It somehow looked... Victorian...

My eyes widened as I saw what people dressed in. Suits, dresses and other clothes that were Victorian like.

Am I in the past? "Holy fucking shit. I'm in the past?!" I whispered to myself.

"Shit just went down didn't it?"

-Timeskip-

I wandered around the Victorian town. I sighed. I already miss technology. I want play I-Chu*...

I then accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry for bumping into you." I looked at the person I bumped into.

He looks familiar... The boy is a noble, judging by his clothes,even if he did wear an eyepatch. Beside him was a man. Black hair, dark red eyes, you know. A hunk. He was wearing what butlers normally wear.

The boy just scowled and grunted. "Commoners, no sense of manners." He mumbled. I managed to catch that because of my acute hearing.

I narrowed my eyes. "What was that?" I asked, my voice full of venom.

His devilishly handsome butler stepped in. "My apologies, young master is not in a good mood today. Take this as compensation." The man in black bowed and took out a small sack of coins.

My mood turned even more sour. "I don't want it." The man in black raised his eyebrow. "Is this not enough? Wel-"

"I don't need any money! I will not accept any money from people like you. You sir, call us, commoners, no manners! How dare you! You are the one with no manners! I have already apologised and yet you dare to call me 'No sense of manners' and have the nerve to use your mood as an excuse?! Well, I guess it IS to be expected! Nobles always have sticks up they're bottoms! Now that I'm done with my ranting, good day to you, sir!" I said the last sentence with sarcasm.

I turn around and began to walk off but got stopped. "Apologise." The noble said, his scowl still evident on his face.

A smirk appeared on my lips. "Apologise? Why should I? Didn't you, yourself, said that commoners have no manners? Don't tell me you've already forgotten? My, what horrible memory you have."

I looked at them over my shoulder and my smirk widened as I saw the boy's look.

He is clearly taken aback by what I said. The butler seemed amused and suspicious at the same time.

"Now, if you would excuse me sir, I would like to be on my way. Good day, good sir." I said, every word dripping with sarcasm.

I continued to walk forward, never looking back.

After I'm far enough from them, I let out a sigh. Noble kids of the pasts. They are so bratty. Especially kids with eyepatches. Just like Ciel from...

I stopped walking and realisation hit me. "Holy mother of all anime!" I shouted. People were giving me weird stares and whispered to each other.

Those two were Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis! From Kuroshitsuji! No wonder they looked so familiar!

Holy fuck! I just realised another thing! I sassed _the_ Ciel Phantomhive! The queen's guard dog!

I sulked. I'm doomed. I'm so fucking doomed.

I can already tell that he's gonna sic Sebastian on me!

But wait, how the hell in Meirin's name did I get to a fictional world?!

 **Chapter End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Kuroshitsuji Fanfic, not gonna lie. Plot bunnies have been invading my mind these past few day. Had to get rid of them before they get rid of me. /shivers**

 ***I-Chu is a Japanese game which I'm currently addicted to. It's a music like Love Live but with male idols. I suggest you go look it up, it's fun, also, let's all play together!**

 **I'm not sure how you, my readers, think about this Fanfic, but if you guys liked it, I'll continue this Fanfic.**

 **I know, some of you readers are my KHR Fanfic readers. Yes, I will update soon. No worries.**

 **Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Elise Emerson.**

 **Warning: Cursing?**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elise's POV**

I grinned as I effectively stole a purse from an unknown Noblewoman. The lady didn't even notice. Poor lady. Not.

I walked into an alley nearby and ran once I was out of the lady's range of sight.

A scream resounded through the air. "My purse! It's gone!" A female voice shouted in horror.

I snickered in glee. The Phantom Thief strikes again! Shouts of horror and panic were everywhere. Geez, it's just a purse. You're rich, get another one...

I hummed as I left the alley. People are still fussing about the 'Phantom Thief'. I've been stealing for the past three days and my reputation as the 'Phantom Thief' has already skyrocket.

"What is all these commotion about?" I turn to the owner of the voice and my eyes widened. Ciel Phantomhive and his Demon butler of a hunk, Sebastian Michaelis.

I smirked. Well, well, well. This is going to be interesting. I didn't expect to meet them here, I hope he's not offended by my little sass the other day.

"What do we have here? My! If it isn't the great Mr I-have-a-stick-up-my-bottom and his rude butler! A surprise to see you here, I say! Came to insult more peasants, hm?"

Ciel scowled. "You." "Yes, me! So very honored you remember such a street rat like me!" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Why, I just came here to window shop and listen to gossips! What else could I possibly do?" I rolled my eyes. If possible, Ciel scowled even more.

"What is all these commotion?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Well aren't you curious, Little Noble?" I inwardly snicker as I saw his lower eyelid twitched while his butler looked amused.

"Don't call me that." "Oh? And why not? It fits your small stature does it not?" I gave him an innocent smile. Which is definitely not innocent.

"You insolent-" "Ah, ah, ah~ A noble must stay calm and never lose his temper. Stay present, stay pleasant, stay proud." I spoke as my mind started playing 'To be a princess' from Barbie Princess and the Pauper.

He glared at me. "Just tell me what's going on."

"What? No please? My, such rudeness!" I faked a gasp.

Sebastian mused as he saw his young master's face turned red with anger.

"P-Please... Tell me what is all these commotion..." He begrudgingly spoke.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it, Mr Phantomhive?" I smiled.

His eyes widened. "You knew?!" I laughed. "Of course I knew, who wouldn't?"

"Most peasants." "Well, I'm not most peasants. I'm a street rat with education." I mock saluted.

"Bu-" "Now, back to the topic at hand. There has been cases of nobles having their purses and wallets stolen. Such tragedy I say." I used my handkerchief to wipe away the non existent tear in my eye.

"So a theif is going around stealing from nobles? How pathetic." He spat. I inwardly cursed at him. 'Well fuck you too you fucking bastard.'

"Apparently no one has seen this mysterious theif and he was never caught. Obviously. The people around town nicknamed him the 'Phantom Theif'." I send him a strained smile.

"So he was never caught... Interesting. I would like to meet this so called 'Phantom Theif' and see if he is really worthy of the name. Sebastian, interview all the victims and get all the information you can find on this theif." Ciel smirked.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left.

"My name is Elise Emerson. A pleasure to meet you, Earl Phantomhive." I did a small bow.

"Elise... Isn't that a girls name?" He raised his eyebrow.

'He sees me as a boy?!' I then realised. Actually... Pretending to be a boy is quite interesting... I inwardly smirked. I can't wait to see their priceless reactions.

"Ah, my name has a story behind it. You see, my mother wanted a girl and she very much loved god, so she named me 'Elise' which means 'Pledged to God'." I explained. Well, more like made up.

Annnd I just realised I have the same name as Elizabeth. Elise was just a shorter version of Elizabeth afterall.

"How very interesting, Mister Emerson. Thank you for sharing." He gave me an unamused face. Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"But of course, anytime my dear Earl." I said back sarcastically.

"Well then, I should be off then, mother would be worried if I stayed out in town for too long. Especially when a certain boy with a stick up his bottom in here in town." I lied smoothly while I inwardly snickered as I saw his face turn red in anger.

"Farewell, I hope we meet again, Earl Phantomhive." I mock saluted and ran off without looking back.

"Who knew making fun of anime characters was so interesting?" I chuckled.

What I didn't know is, I was being followed by a red eyed demon that would soon change my fate in this anime.

 **Chapter End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This fic will have slow updates cause I'll be focusing more on my KHR fics, hope you'll understand!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warnings: Meh.**

 **A/N: Well will you look at that? I updated! I freaking updated!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Third Person POV**

Elise grinned. The Earl was running around town with his demon butler, trying to find the infamous 'Phantom Thief'.

But of course, she didn't approach them, she silently trailed behind them. Wondering if they would actually figure out that she was the infamous thief.

She did knew that sooner or later the damned butler would be after her. After all, he was one hell of a butler.

Elise licked her dry lips as Ciel turned around and looked straight into her eyes. He spoke something to Sebastian that made that demon butler leave. 'He probably sent him away.' Elise thought. She then gave him a tight smile.

"Hello Earl. What surprise to see you here, mingling with us peasants!"

He scowled at her. "Mister Emerson. Tell me why in the queen's name are you following me around the town?"

"Such an honour that you remembered my name, really. But I was just simply curious! Curious whether you would find the infamous thief! Such an exciting case, don't you think?" Elise's sapphire blue eyes shone in amusement.

The Earl merely smirked. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat', Mister Emerson?" "And satisfaction brought it back, my dear Earl!" She smiled.

"Even if it means risking your life?" His eyes shone of an undescribable emotion.

"Even if it means risking my life." She replied with no hesitation, slightly surprising the Earl and amusing him all at the same time.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" He asked.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I am terribly afraid of death, I must say." The red head laughed.

"..." Ciel stayed quiet but had a calculative look in his eyes. He then smirked.

"I must say, Mister Emerson. You are an interesting individual. You claim that you would risk your life, yet you are terribly afraid of death."

"Why thank you Earl! Such praise do not befit me! I didn't think of myself as an interesting individual, I'm just simply an ordinary passing street rat." She smiled as he snort.

"An ordinary passing street rat with education, you mean."

She merely grinned.

 **-Timeskip: Night-**

Elise sat on the roof of some inn she found hours ago, looking up to the big starry sky.

Everything was so different back where she came from. She can't help but sigh. Although the lack of advanced technology, she found the Victorian era quite interesting. And much more beautiful of course.

She was slowly getting used to not having a smartphone with her. She wanted to watch anime badly but without advanced technology, she had to settle for daydreaming.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something black. Something black with red eyes. 'Sebastian.' She had guessed.

She turned her head to face him. A smile on her lips and eyes shone of amusement.

"Hello there, Mister Butler. Such a surprise to see you here. Especially at this time of the night."

"I could say the same, Mister Emerson. What is a child like you doing out here at such a dangerous time."

"My, Mister Butler! I didn't think you were worried for me! Thank you for your concern, really. However, I can easily protect myself." Elise smiled at the man clad in black.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You can? And exactly how, Mister Emerson?"

She gave him a grin. "By using dirty tactics of course! That is how a street rat like me survive."

"Just like stealing, isn't it? Mister Phantom Thief?" Ciel said appearing behind Sebastian.

Elise but her lower lip. "Hm... How did you figure it out, My dear Earl?"

"That would be obvious. All the nobles that had been robbed so far met a young boy with red hair and blue eyes who apparently 'accidentally' bumped into. And few moments later, their purses and wallets would be stolen."

"My, my. Such great deduction skills my dear Earl." Elise spoke sarcastically. "And here I thought you nobles were too naive and utterly stupid to even notice."

"What do you gain out of stealing nobles?" Ciel asked. "You're asking the wrong question, my dear Earl."

She gave him a smirk. "I do not gain anything from it. It is that I have nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose?" He questioned. "Yes. Nothing to lose. No family, no home, no money, no friends, nothing. I don't have anything. My sure you know it very well my dear Earl."

She gave him a smile. His eyes widened a little. "You know about..." "Yes. I do know. Although it is not very well known, it is still known. Now then. Let's get this over with."

She looked at him with serious eyes. "So, what do you want to do now that you know that I am the famed 'Phantom Thief'? Kill me? Throw me to jail? Torture me till my days end? Ah, not that it mattered anyway. I have nothing to lose."

Ciel then smirked. "Although you are infuriating at times, you are an interesting character. I've decided."

He then pointed at Elise. "You shall be my new butler!"

She blinked in surprise. "You want me, a thief, to be your butler?"

The Earl scowled. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

The red head laughed. "Of course. I am just merely surprised. What is the reason for recruiting me then? Surely you're not going to make use of my stealing techniques?"

The Earl merely smirked. "Of course not. I am merely keeping an eye on you, plus, Sebastian said he felt something otherworldly about you. I am just curious about your presence in this small town."

"'Curiosity killed the cat, my dear Earl." She mocked. "And satisfaction brought it back, Mister Emerson." He shoot her words back.

Elise merely laughed. "Something otherworldly huh? How very interesting. I do not recall being anything otherworldly."

'Something otherworldly about me huh? How very true. I am not from this dimension after all.' She thought with a smile. 'As expected of Sebastian.'

"Is that so? So I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you in my mansion then." Ciel smirked.

"Very well, Little Master. As you wish." She smirked as she saw his smirk fell and replaced with a scowl.

"Do not call me that." "Very well, Short Master." "That as well." "Alright, how about Small Master?" "..." "Not to your liking? How about Tiny Master?"

And that's how Elise Emerson became a butler at the Phantomhive House.

 **Chapter End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Question: Your thoughts on Elise Emerson?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Warnings: Cursing?**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Elise's POV**

I smiled at the four servants in front of me. Oh wait. I'm also a servant now. Damn.

I am here in the Phantomhive Mansion, impressive I must say.

More grand in real life than in anime.

Sebastian was standing right beside me, also, smiling at the servants. "This is-" "Elise Emerson, pleasure to meet all of you. I am the new butler of the Phantomhive House. I do hope we can get along. Oh, and do feel free to call me Eli."

I grinned, intentionally cutting Sebastian off. I could clearly feel him getting slightly pissed at me. But no matter. He won't harm me.

Not yet at least.

"My name is Finnian, call me Finny! I am the gardener of the Phantomhive House!" Finnian beamed at me.

That cute and innocent look of his is sooooo cute! I still can't believe he has the same voice actor as Eren Jaeger from SnK and Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul.

Bless his voice actor, Yuuki Kaji.

"I hope we can be good friends, Finny." I smiled.

Finnian beamed even more. "Of course!"

"Name's Baldroy, the chef in the Phantomhive House." Said man grinned with a cigarette in his mouth.

I forced a smile. I don't really like people who smokes. "I hope we can get along, Baldroy."

He merely gave me a thumbs up.

"U-U-Um, my name is Meirin, maid of Phantomhive House. I do hope we get along." The red headed woman stuttered.

"Do not hope, Meirin, we _will_ get along." I sent her a smile. "After all, red heads need to look after each other, right?"

Meirin blushed and nodded with a smile.

"Ho ho ho." "This is Tanaka. He's the senior butler of the Phantomhive House." Sebastian explained.

"I see, I hope you would advise me as a senior butler, Tanaka." I bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"Ho ho ho~" He continued to sipped his tea. That's... Good right?

"I will show Elise to his room at the servant's quarters. In the meantime, please do not cause any trouble." Sebastian sighed while I inwardly snickered.

He sure has a hard time.

"Yes! We won't let you down, Sebastian!" The three of them, Finny, Baldroy and Meirin, shouted. And they ran to their respective location to continue with their work.

"Seems like you're having such a hard time handling them." I commented. The demon merely sighed.

"They are good bodyguards, but when it comes to normal and simple chores, they always seem to mess everything up."

I snickered. I pity him so much.

"This is your room." We reached a red door with a number plate on it.

Number 666.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

I forced a smile at Sebastian and he smiled back. "What are you waiting for, Elise? Are you not excited to see your new room?"

FUCK YOU! LIKE HELL I WOULD!

"I am waiting for you to drop dead and find myself a better room with a better number plate." I am still forcing a smile.

"I can not just merely drop dead, Elise. That would be unfitting for a butler of the Phantomhive House, and this is the room I _personally_ choose for you." The demon continued smiling.

Welll, _Mister_ Sebastian, I feel utterly unworthy of your _kindness_ to _personally_ choose a room for me. As such, I would like to choose a room myself. I do hope you can understand and respect that, _Mister_ Sebastian." Still forcing a smile on my lips, which was getting tiring.

"Is that so? That's a pity, I was hoping that you would like the room that I chose. Very well. You will choose whichever room you like in the servant's quarters." I could see him giving me a strained smile.

"Thank you for being so _understanding_ , Sebastian." I smirked as his lower eyelid twitched ever so slightly.

"But of course, being understanding is also a part of a butler's job." "I see, I am learning a lot from you, Sebastian. I do hope that you would advise me in the future so that I can be a butler even more worthy to serve our short young master." I chirpped as his lower eyelid twitched yet again.

Hahaha! This is so fun!

"Well, then, I shall take my leave now. I will report to you once I've chosen a room, Sebastard." I smiled as he gave me a strained smile with a visible vein on his forehead.

I promptly turn on my heels and skipped away before he could say anything.

"Ohohoho~" And that my friend, is my evil laugh.

 **Chapter End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I'm not very sure about pairings yet, but if you have any suggestions on the pairings please do let me know and why.**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a01168234d2c1c2db15c30eeed72d58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240958301aca009443066779938f4b3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Warnings: Cursing/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0d203c2df409f1aedc4c28877cb020"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Aaaaand here it is, the one you've been waiting for! An update!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f9dee2b3c84f68b2da89e7d9465f73"The red head learned a lot from Sebastian. Things like making tea, doing chores properly, cooking (Probably doesn't want Baldroy to destr- cook) and of course, giving the Earl lessons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9a8680e6d20e83d1b9f903fb27850c"Although Sebastian was impressed with Elise's fast learning, he had to tolerate the amount of sarcasm and name calling thrown at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a376ecb44538fd6c0bd7673a6ccce6"He recalled being called 'Sebastard', 'Sebasstian', 'Sir Dick', the list was endless. He had wondered what the word 'Dick' meant, but he knew it was a supposed insult to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850674dff0f0501e548fe53488485603"Sebastian had asked the blue eyed butler what it meant but all Elise did was smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135767b9d3418e91a1fa519a8b218ad6"Since the word 'Dick' has yet to be common in this era, she decided that it would be easy to call them names without them knowing what the meaning was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb63a3df80226f68f941a446fb8bb34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Flashback-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb72596a1125ca13bfbb506a5d34371d""Well, Sir Dick, perhaps when you get older, like over a few hundred years later, you will know the true meaning of 'Dick'." Elise smirked at him. "You are still too young, young grasshopper."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b98c3f9b47f8e8486d46ec3d7418dfb"The red head saw a vein appearing on Sebastian's forehead. "Well, Elise. I am, by far, older than you, so I must know what that particular word means. Respect your seniors, Mister Elise." He forced a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2765d07f719b2d6ca5418c4e19d33e83""My! Mister Sebastard! Are you admitting that you are old?! What a shock! But you look SO young! What did you do to remain that youthful look?! No wait! What is your REAL age?!" Elise faked a gasp as she saw Sebastian's smile got sharper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741404ac1a94566791701eee884564c8""But alas, you can't tell me! For you must be sensitive about this topic! My most sincere apologies oh fellow butler! I have chores to attend to now, farewell my emotionally sensitive friend who is very much old and do not wish to speak about it for he is actua-" "Elise." "Yes, Sebastian?" "Please do keep your mouth shut before I sew it." He glared at her as she inwardly cackled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be3e715653a177a81dd6bef2ed65d9d"Elise faked another gasp. "But of course! I promise I would not tell anyone about your very VERY old age. Well, then, I shall be off, Old Man Sebastian~" And so the red head skipped away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e6ce2db74f7e0e4b701f9977ce59b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Flashback End-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a82d263e763968e54fe4f6c3889a345"Sebastian sighed. Elise was a weird 'boy' who lived in the streets. He is smart, very educated, his knowledge on medicine is astounding and he walks with grace like a noble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39cd652bf49be6fa2d599e0d1be539f"He wondered if the 'boy' grew up in a noble family and his entire family was apparently dead. But, in his research on the 'boy' as according to the Young Master's order, there was no such person named 'Elise Emerson' or any noble family names named 'Emerson'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6cf1da7557ffa57b19eec0e3d79a80"Sure, there were some peasants who were named Emerson, but they were all too poor to afford education./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b5da831a1a81da80787c1266e0cc00"He found it strange, it was as if the 'boy' never really existed. The 'boy's' presence was... What he would call other worldly. It wasn't of any soul he had seen so far./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11bba69c54c6c6ca41e54b3f9692cefb"A soul so dark yet so very bright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aada5441e659193619f58613349a8003"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Timeskip/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab44bbdea2c01d071bb2fb76ecb55b8"Elise was then told (ordered) by Sebastian to help out the helpless trio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45642904c16633106ad06dac6582e5e"In catching mice. Because clearly Sebastian was too busy to serve the guests. 'Utter bullshit' as Elise would say. "You just don't want to catch the darn mice." The red head grumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b22ed5833b38d277d4fdcd7fc5fcefb""Pardon me, Elise, but would you please repeat that again?" Sebastian smiled 'pleasantly'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1d60c945c35a57025e44a2a1ad03c77"The blue eyed butler gasped in surprise. "What? You did not hear what I said? Your hearing must be deteriorating! Poor poor Sebastian! Is your old age getting to you? Oh! How horrib-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5b91e67a6a42bd1d8d758163359869"She was cut off with a smack to the back of her head. "OW! Sebastian?! What in the world is wrong with you?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce3e5f81cb06430e41a3d200e8f8947"The demon butler merely snorted. "I should be asking you the very same question."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="436bd46a07dcb996c19f645653cf5050""Touché, my fellow butler, touché." Elise muttered under her breath. The ravenette sighed. He could clearly hear her with his ultra sensitive hearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2209df89b04c53594d5c5f66500f3b1"And the red headed butler knew the crow demon could hear her, after all, she knew he was one hell of a hot ass demon butler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74ff7600632491fd568eeabb7910ad48"Yes, she admits, the demon butler is hot AF. I mean, who doesn't think that Sebastian is hot? Well, if you don't, clearly you have some bad tastes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c3b63e9f6771e5319230ed29eec960"Moving on with the story, Elise is trying to convince the demon to not leave her with the infamous trio. "Sebastian! Do not abandon me with these people!" She whisper shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223672d5ce744fa7b47c285248da2729"The butler clad in black gave her a smug smirk. "Why not?" "Because I love you~!" The blue eyed butler said as she wiped her fake tear and clutched onto his arm like a leech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b50b67f96b264462b1ecc101d5229cd"Sebastian's eyelid twitched ever so slightly. He could clearly see that Elise trying to get under his skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de42f59e7fdecc8d5b7dd6bd788cf2d""I'm sorry, Elise, but I have no interest in men." "So you like women?" "I have no interest in women as well." Elise then released her clutch of death from his arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b58261a8f8ca9cd10ee7c776750c244"She gasps in horror and disgust. "S-So! You're into animals then?! But that's bestiality! I-I did not know?! B-But okay, I understand everyone has their own fetis-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56c7c88f901792778a2e71a11468b87d"Elise was yet again cut off by Sebastian with a hit to her head. "Ouch! Blueberry muffins! That hurt!" The demon butler scowled at her, clearly pissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd5afd63cd69a26ad3b4b3c0aa6f481""You need to change that attitude of yours one day, Elise." She blinked 'innocently'. "Why?" "Because it is unbefitting of a butler." "Why?" "A butler is supposed to have a good personality, a person that talks and walks like a noble but serve."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55540cbfc011827603cf50bf0ba3a3b0"Sebastian explained but Elise blinked 'innocently' yet again. "Why?" The demon butler let out a frustrated sigh. He was so done with this shit as us modern people call it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4452bec9e47e2eaa15542f963e45c9de""Fine. You will not be catching mice." Her facial expressions brightened up immediately. "But instead, you watch over them." He smirked. A perfect revenge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a4b448d724e59152b0444ffbea46deb"The red head scowled. "No." The butler clad in black's smirk grew wider. "No apples for a week if you do not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5db500a9bb0f2d6d893278a04f6fca6"The blue eyed butler scowled even more. "Fine." 'Damn me and my love for apples.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300bc009eb939a77e6986940b4a430f5""A pleasure to do business with you, Elise." He smirked. "Tch. Whatever."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb080391530cf578aa90bb7b1183eef"Sebastian took his leave but as he disappeared from Elise's sight, she smirked. "He only told me to watch over them but not prevent them from causing destruction~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9e17df78c725a6612d6d50895f3951"She cackled. "Take that, motherfucker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06736d351d387468bf7125cef2b7dd98"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter End/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Omake:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c0af9339b0212f04354e3cc89ad0fa""You know, I think Little Master needs to grow taller."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833cf34848cad0ccb92a115fcce9fdfe""Oh? And why is that?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. The red head sent him a cheeky grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847f930fe32df17d18e5e8f5dcbac739""He needs to grow taller so he can reach higher places on his own. Oh, he needs to gain more weight too, our dwarf of a master needs strength to hold the gun when he's hunting. I wonder where all his nutrients go?" The blue eyed butler thought in wonder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cda1f40cf87067e7632e161a55db76f0""Most definitely not to his bones and muscles, he hasn't gotten taller the past month, not even 1mm! So maybe it's coming out of his anus! His body is rejecting the nutrients!" Elise 'realised'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53c5b8a6a442912f17cd291ccfad7376""That means..." She stared at Sebastian in 'horror' as the male before gave her a strained smile. "Sebastard is the reason why our midget of a master is SO short!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8680b08f1a2c3da7cfd66c8f13be3dd0""Oh my! Su-such! Fantastic plan! So you want our toddler of a master to keep being short! But what motive do you have? A grudge? But that can't be..." Elise then gasped in 'horror'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553db45d1fd8d501ca9f30c62139e727""I knew it! Yo- you're! A shotacon!" "Shotacon...?" He raised an eyebrow and strained another smile, although he didn't know what it meant but he knew it was utterly insulting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3f408538448fbf6a776f1bce853ace8""It's okay, Sebasstian. I am a very open minded person, so I won't judge you if you liked the same gender, but do keep your fetishes in che-" Elise was cut off with the demon butler hitting the back of her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3ec1c534393603f6c6679095aedac61""Ouch! That hurt, you Old Man!" She hissed. "That was the point, Elise." Sebastian gave her an unsettling smile. "Wait a minute, I SHOULD be careful around you too since you are a shotacon..." Elise immediately dashed away to find the shorti- I mean- Ciel to hide with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="488d58603c1eddc278f249e8df20c593"Away from the bad bad shotacon that will one day rape Ciel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7a8b75e76d1b5035521cf58379158f"Sebastard was not amused to say the least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d640fe5716ae1be45664af0f7f194f31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Omake End /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Sorry for not updating, been busy cause I'm having an internship at the moment. So, what do you think of Elise's and Sebastian's interactions so far?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807250a0fd2a558fea1f3b91fcfa07df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Edit: 31/Aug/2017/span/p 


End file.
